De todos ¿Porque tenias que ser tu?
by alondra130
Summary: ¿Porque el?, pudo enamorarse Tucker o de Dash pero su corazon solo latia por el...oh olvide mencionar que ese hombre era Vlad Masters.


De todos ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?

¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto?de todos los hombres en todo el universo tenia que ser precisamente el, pudo haberse enamorado de Tucker incluso de Dash pero tenia que ser el de quien se habia enamorado perdidamente, oh olvidamos que se trataba precisamente de Vlad Masters.

Si la inteligente, madura y seria Jazz se habia enamorado de Vlad Masters el mismo que coqueteaba con su madre, que hacia que su hermano Danny tuviera constantes problemas el era su enemigo. En mas de una ocasión trataba de mostrarse como si no pasara nada pero sabia que eso no era posible, el era en lo unico en que pensaba ya casi no se concentraba en sus estudios por pensar en el, Jazz se hacia la despistada para no tener que aceptarlo, aceptar que su corazon latia a mil por hora cuando pensaba en el o cuando lo veia. Pero de pronto pensaba en que si le decia tal vez se burlaria de ella y la lastimaria o se aprovecharia de eso para poder acabar con Danny por lo que decidio callar no se humillaria de esa manera Jazz Fenton nunca se dejaria humillar por alguien como el.

Y para su desgracia el se encontraba en su casa su padre lo habia invitado a cenar, eso significaba que tenia que aguantarlo.

-_entre mas rapido comienze, mas rapido termina-_se dijo la joven de cabellos rogizos quien sorprendentemente se habia recogido su larga cabellera rogiza dandole un aire de inocencia y ternura, dando un suspiro bajo hacia el comedor de su casa, ahí estaba el con su mirada fija en su madre rodo los ojos y sin mas se sento en la mesa realmente no tenia ganas de comer por lo cual estuvo jugando con la comida con su tenedor, solo daba uno que otro mordisco para que su madre no lo notase, pronto sintio que alguien la miraba, levanto un poco la cabeza y noto que era Vlad por lo cual agacho la mirada para que no notase su sonrojo ¿desde cuando ella se sonrojaba?-_desde que te enamoraste de el-_le recrimino su conciencia, tenia razon desde que se enamoro de Vlad no paraba de sonrojarse, pasaron unos minutos y ella se levanto de la mesa la razon era simple: no soportaba tener a Vlad cerca, sin mas se fue directo hasta su cuarto donde se encerro al entrar solto su cabello que cayo como cascada por su espalda.

Suspiro, enserio ¿Por qué tenia que ser el?

-haz estado callada toda la cena Jasmine-esa voz, la reconocio inmediatamente levanto la vista ahí estaba parado frente a ella, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar pareciese que sentia miedo.

-¿A que te refieres, Plasmius?-quiso sonar seria pero solo consigio tener un hilo en su voz.

-sueles hablar cuando viene algun invitado Jasmine, ¿Por qué no ahora?-la ojiazul agacho la cabeza no soportaba su mirada.

-es algo que a ti no te importa-dijo mirando al suelo, al adulto parecio molestarle por lo cual se acerco un poco a la pelirroja, tomo su menton obligandola a verlo.

-ocultas algo, lo veo en tus ojos Jasmine-solo desvio la mirada no podia verlo a los ojos.

-no se de que me hablas, yo no oculto nada-era una mentira en el fondo de su corazon si ocultaba algo.

-al igual que tu hermano, no eres buena mintiendo-dijo alejandose de la joven.

-¿Cómo sabes que no miento?-pregunto curiosa

-simplemente con mirar tus ojos lo se-volvio a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Aun amas a mama?-pregunto.

-¿A que se debe el interes?-callo-que ¿ahora me tienes miedo?-no contesto solo salio de su cuarto, salio de su casa para correr hacia al parque dio gracias de que sus padres habia ido al cine con su hermano cuando supuestamente Vlad se fue, rogaba que no la siguiera pero pronto sintio unos pasos a su ritmo no logro ir mas lejos por que Vlad le habia tomado la mano, y la acorralo contra un arbol era de noche asi que no habia nadie ahí, habia puesto sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jasmine?-no dijo nada su cabeza miraba al suelo.

-yo…yo….-intentaba decir algo coherente.

-¿Ahora quieres mentir?-dijo el adulto

-no, no quiero mentir no soy una mentirosa-susurro mas para si misma.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Jasmine?-pregunto suavemente tomandole el menton-¿Me tienes miedo?-pregunto.

-si-sono suave, no podia mentir pero tampoco podia decir toda la verdad.

-¿Por qué?-esta vez sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-miedo a que me dañes-se atrevio a mirarlo-miedo a que me humilles, miedo a enfrentarme a ti-esta vez sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lagrimas sorprendiendo a Vlad que solo la miraba, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado por un momento vio que su cara era tierna e inocente parecia una mirada de una niña pequeña, no sabia que hacer.

-tienes miedo que dañe a tu familia-ella nego sabia que Danny lo impediria.

-¿Qué acaso no es evidente?-dijo apretando los puños ya no podia ocultarlo necesitaba sacarlo de su corazon.

-¿de que hablas? si tanto me temes prometo no dañar a tu familiaa, yo….-fue interrumpido.

-hablo de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Vlad Masters-dijo sonrojada, los ojos de Vlad se abrieron de par en par no creia lo que oia-yo…yo te amo de acuerdo-lo miro a los ojos se sentia aliviada de decircelo.

-jasmine…..-susurro el.

-te pido por favor que no te burles de mis sentimientos, ya me han causado mucho daño como para permitir que…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Vlad quien la besaba con ternura, los ojos de Jazz no tardaron en abrirse no creia que estaba pasando esto pero sin mas le correspondio el beso coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Vlad mientras el la ponia en el arbol y la abrazaba por la cintura, duraron asi unos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

-Vlad yo…..-el la callo dandonde un pequeño beso en la frente.

-sshh, no digas nada porque yo tambien te amo Jasmine-le sonrio la joven solto unas lagrimas de alegria, ahora lo sabia Vlad la amaba, volvieron a besarse dejando en claro que asi sellaban su amor, no les importaria lo que dijeran o pensaran los demas ni los obstaculos que tuvieran que pasar, ambos se amaban y el amor que se tenian no podia romperse,ellos se amaban sin importar la diferencia de edades, eso era amor y ambos se amaban con sinceridad y nada podia evitarlo.

…

_**Espero q les gustara, necesitaba sacar esa idea de mi cabeza, amo esta pareja Vladx Jazz a ustedes no?. **_

_**Reviews?.**_


End file.
